This invention is directed to an electrical wall bracket which is particularly suited for securement of telephone cable and the like in hollow walls, with respect to an opening in the dry wall.
In the building of homes, and more particularly in the installation of interior walls and office buildings, the studs are set and the interior communication cables are strung in the stud spaces. The cable may be secured to the studs in particular locations, and its ends are noted. After the installation of dry wall, holes are punched so that the cable is presumably accessible. This is different than the installation of electric receptacles because the receptacles are secured to the studs and the wires are connected thereto before the installation of dry wall. With the installation of the dry wall, in the case of electric receptacles, holes are punched in the dry wall to match the already installed receptacle boxes. In the case of low voltage, telephone and other communication cable, receptacle boxes are not used. Instead, the cable is presumably behind the punched opening in the wall. The electrician or telephone installer must fish through the opening into the wall cavity to find the cable. Sometimes the cable has been dislocated from its position so that it is difficult to find, or is even no longer accessible. Accordingly, there is need for an electrical wall bracket which conveniently secures the cable with respect to the opening.